


Line

by TAEILTIMEU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck having Taeil’s back, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, This doesn’t make sense i’m so sorry, Un betaed, donghyuck best boy, fake engagement, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEILTIMEU/pseuds/TAEILTIMEU
Summary: The line between real and fake and love and hate becomes blurry for Moon Taeil.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Moon Taeil/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Line

**Author's Note:**

> for our lovely prompter “4am thoughts” I am SO sorry it’s late and i’m so verry sorry it doesn’t make sense at all.
> 
> also thanks to kunilarchive who hosted this ^^

_ It’s so fucking hot. _ Taeil complains in his head. He’s at Music Bank’s room, getting rest and drinking water. Taeil was waiting to perform his latest single called “Line” just released 2 days ago in front of the cameras in Music Bank. 

  
  


Right now, Taeil’s vlogging as per his Manager’s request for “content”. He spoke nonsense at the camera for the millionth time,  _ “It’s so hot here everyone…” _ but suddenly trailed off when his eyes traveled. He caught sight of something and his blood started boiling. Qian Kun. The soloist was still sweaty from performing, blue hair messy, makeup smudged. And yet he still had the audacity to even look at Taeil from the other side. 

  
  


There was sweat running down his bare chest, heart beating fast and his breath struggling to stay steady. Kun escaped the people who were wiping down his sweat and continued to make a beeline for Taeil. He crouched once he got there, laughing at the clear height difference. “Good Luck.” Qian Kun said in a strangely soft tone, squishing Taeil’s soft cheeks with one hand before walking away. Taeil can feel his heart beating so fast from  _ anger _ .  _ I’m so going to do better than you.  _ He glared at the direction the other soloist walked in.

  
  


He remembered the camera was still rolling.  _ “Please cut that.” _ Taeil said, making a scissor motion with his hand. He continued to vlog until he was called 5 minutes before his performance.

  
  


You see, the “”fight”” between the two started when he and Kun collaborated with 2 other artists on a song called “Without You.” There they found out that Kun can  _ not _ tolerate Taeil’s carefree behaviour and Taeil can  _ not _ tolerate Kun’s need to take care of everyone. From then on, mutual annoyance has been born. (This petty thing has been going on for 4 years.)

  
  


———

Around 2 days later, as Taeil was lurking on his SNS wondering if he should do a menpa or a bubble instead. He saw his name was trending on twitter even though he was silent on his SNS. He clicked on the trend and he froze at the contents. 

  
  


He quickly finds out that the new incompetent intern left the scene between him and Kun in. Shit, that could  _ not _ be good. The tweets were pretty recent, and even though the video had been deleted, people have recorded the scene and reuploaded it on different platforms. By then, notifications have been flooding him. Either Messages from his close friends teasing him, or Managers worried, maybe even the agency, who knows?

  
  


He ignored the notifications and continued to scroll through. Some people were speculating it to be one of the members of JYJ, A.K.A Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun, Some thought it might be Kim Doyoung, and surprisingly, a handful of people guessed right. Taeil’s head started to hurt. He sighs. 

  
  


Taeil’s phone rang _. “Finally!”  _ His manager hyung said once he picked up.  _ “I’m close to your dorm, please put on decent clothes and wear a mask.” _ Oh no. He ran around the house, changing his clothes and wearing a mask. He’s skittish, even though it wasn’t entirely his fault. His knees are constantly bouncing, he’s chewing on his nails and occasionally shivering. Around 10 minutes later, He heard a car horn. Taeil took it as his cue and left his apartment. 

  
  


——

Taeil knocked before entering. There, He saw Kun and the CEO, wait—  **_Kun?_ ** _ The fuck? _ He tried not to mind the stubborn idol that isn’t even an artist under SMEnt. And instead, focused on the man in the suit. Taeil bowed at the CEO, nervous about him finding out that him and Kun hate each other’s guts. Yet, the CEO only smiled and told him to sit down next to Kun. 

  
  


He once again ignored Kun’s, almost smug, presence and directed his attention to the CEO.  _ “I’m sure Taeil-ssi has heard the news already.” _ He smiled, eyes devoid of any emotion, like a robot. Taeil nodded, situating his hands on his lap. The CEO turned to his assistant standing at the side with a clipboard in hand. 

  
  


He took the clipboard and opened it, reading through the content to make sure it’s the right contract. _ “I’m sure, you know what this situation calls for.” _ He placed down the clipboard and slid it. Taeil, who was internally shaking, took it. His anxiety honestly, really,  _ truly _ didn’t help at times like these. Soon, out of boredom of being left out, Kun leaned to take a look, his cologne strongly reeking of the latest Jo Malone and a mix of how Taeil imagined a moist forest would smell like. 

  
  


_ “...What?”  _ Taeil said, dumbfounded.  _ “W—“ _ Kun started, but was cut off by the CEO.  _ “It’s either that, or you’ll both be forced to leave your respective companies.” _ Taeil shivered at the tone, just… nodding along. Kun looked at him as if to ask “damn bitch you live like this?” 

  
  


Taeil sucked in a breath and glared at the soloist beside him. He looked down the contract and up at Kun. He was wondering for a moment, his career and fans come first, more than his discomfort, so he signed. Kun let out a disappointed breath, snatching the contract and signing off his name on it as well. 

  
  


_ “Very well then! Kun and Taeil are now fiancés until this situation has died down. Congratulations on your engagement!” _ The CEO clapped his hands. _ “Your new schedule will be announced tomorrow, when the news is released and the advertisement offers are coming in. Both you newly-weds may leave.” _ They both clearly didn’t want to stay there so they left. 

  
  


Both of them got into the same elevator, and you bet it was going to be awkward.  _ “Why did you sign it? Are you dumb?” _ Kun said, eyes stoic and unrelenting. Taeil stared back at him in disbelief.  _ “I still have a long time. I don’t want to ruin it just because you were seen in my vlog.” _ The older man rolled his eyes. _ “What the fuck? It was a small issue. If your editors knew how to edit properly, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”  _ Kun snapped back, as soon as the elevator opened. 

  
  


Taeil flipped him off before leaving.

  
  


They’re both so childish about the shallow situation that it almost makes their friends want to laugh.

  
  


_ “How’d it went?” _ Manager hyung asked him. He grumbled incoherent curses.  _ “Clearer please.” “Well, I’m now engaged.” _ His manager hyung stopped immediately.  _ “You’re WHAT?” “Engaged.” “To Who?! What!?” “It’s only for the public, we’re not actually engaged.” _ Taeil rolls his eyes, still angry that it had to be that control freak. 

  
  


_ “That Qian Kun. The —``''The bane of your existence, the love of your life, the stars in the sky, the sun to your moon.” _ The manager listed one by one with his fingers.  _ “Are you done yet?” _ He asked, to which the manager shook his head at, eyes still focusing on the road. _ “Your sugarplum, your gumdrops, the apple of your eyes, oh this one’s good — “  _ He smirked from the driver’s seat.

  
  


_ “Your predebut crush.”  _ By then, Taeil slaps the shit out of his manager. Which causes them to stop suddenly. _ “I—“  _ **_slap_ ** _ “wasn’t wrong”  _ **_slap_ ** _ “though!”  _ **_slaps three times._ ** Sure, but he was dumb at the time and Kun was still kind of cute at that time. Not anymore. Never again.

  
  


_ “I still remember your tangent on how “he looks like a cute bear!” or that “his skin is so soft i wanna mold it like rice” or the one time he smiled in their survival show and you tripped and JYJ’s Johnny saw you and laughed at your dumb ass? ah good times.” _ Manager-hyung laughed. 

  
  


_ “Hyung… stop, that’s enough.” _ The idol was so embarrassed that he can’t even look up because damn, past him really said that?

  
  


———

Koreaboo • 17 minutes ago.

SMENT. ADDRESSES SOLOIST MOON TAEILS SITUATION REGARDING HIS VLOG. 

SM Entertainment releases a statement about the issue. Moon Taeil is engaged! He has been for 2 years to none other than the Label V artist KUN.

SM States:

“.... We have talked to our artist regarding the situation, and he has indeed confirmed that he is happily engaged to the Label V artist. He has also confirmed that the interaction between them at Music Bank was simply for fun and in no way serious.

**@yangcvlts**

what kind of fanfiction is this koreaboo

**@96QKNV**

koreaboo the fuck lmao

**@taeilthighs**

I AM FOLDING KOREABOO I THINK U UPLOADED THE FANFIC MY FRIEND WROTE ON WATTPAD BYE—

**@vliuyangyang**

bye— can’t stand Koreaboo rn i am SITTING 

  
  


People couldn’t believe it. I mean, Kun AND Taeil? No interactions at all. No duets, No stations, No appearance in the same variety show. Nada. None. 

  
  


**@Koreaboo** • 4 minutes ago.

Label V and SM Entertainment releases shocking information on twitter containing Soloist Moon Taeil and KUN. 

www.koreabooisshit/article-1-3/?83379-g-taeil-kun.com 

  
  
  


**@taeiltimeu**

ooh damn koreaboo was not playing

**@diormoon**

wait it was real? JFJDJFJ WHAT

**@mntl**

HEJFJDJDJDJS HE THEY WHAT

**@kunbar**

Congratulations @KunOfficial and @MoonTaeil !

**@kunsfiance**

dammit, now i have to give my @ to moon taeil, treat kun right please 

**@nuoyicore**

omggg !!! i’m so happy for them <33 congratulations @MoonTaeil and @KunOfficial !!

**@hettaeil**

… wait so taeil’s not het? bitch bye y’all never saw me or my @ 

  
  


_ “Kun’s nuoyis are taking the news pretty well. Moondanses on the other hand….” _ Taeil laughed at his fans. It was nice, seeing the new generation grow up to be accepting. He wishes one day, when he’s touched the hearts of many people, that he can raise a child of his own. 

  
  


The door opened suddenly, and the padding of feet alarmed him. The next thing Taeil knows, he’s being squashed by someone.  _ “Taeil-hyung, you’re engaged?!? To him?!!” _ The literal sun sat down on him, poking his side.  _ ‘Ah, Donghyuck’s home from his filming with Mark.’  _

  
  


Taeil shook his head quickly.  _ “As if i would! That’s only there for the public to talk about. You know how it is here.” _ Taeil said, exasperated for explaining it the millionth time. That still doesn’t satisfy Donghyuck as he stays in that position, thinking. 

  
  


_ “If you’re gonna be that 10k enemies to lovers slowburn fake dating fanfic, you’ll need to have a fake backstory and I want to hear it.” _ Donghyuck demanded, laying down next to Taeil.  _ “I’m pretty sure the company is in charge of that.”  _ Taeil clears up. 

  
  


Donghyuck shook his head, unsatisfied with the given answer.  _ “How about the ring? show me.” _ He said, opening his palm _. “Nope— I still don’t have it.”  _ Taeil said, and the younger groaned.  _ “How incompetent is SM? There’s literally Dispatch workers everywhere, you’ll both be given so much shit for not having your rings.” _

  
  


Taeil shrugged, just wanting it to be over.  _ “How about the time you’ve both dated? What's the date of your anniversary? or in general, how long have you dated?”  _ Donghyuck might’ve seemed nosy, but that’s how they bond, by asking too many questions and ranting. It’s like a father and son activity.

  
  


_ “They said we’ve been engaged for 2 years already. They’ll probably say we’ve been dating for 6 years.” _ Taeil shrugged. He looked to the Donghyuck.  _ “...how’s everything with Mark?” _ He’s expecting an angry rant, or a sentence with a string filled with curses. Instead, he was met with Donghyuck deflating. 

  
  


_ “I’m so tired. I’m so tired of pretending that I hate him. I’m so tired of helping him get the girls. He obviously doesn’t need the help, and that makes it so much worse because you’re just reminded that anything is possible with him. He’s perfect. He’s Mark Lee.” _ Donghyuck buried his head in the sheets. Taeil nodded, rubbing Donghyuck’s back. 

  
  


_ “Fuck men.” _ Taeil said, and the boy beside him nodded. 

  
  


————

  
  


Taeil quickly picked up his phone and answered the call, not wanting to disturb Donghyuck’s peaceful sleep after the boy was so,  _ so _ tired.  _ “Hello?”  _ Who would call at such a time. 

_ “Hey.”  _ Oh. Him again. 

“What do you want?” 

_ “My manager gave me your number. He said we need to agree on a backstory regarding our engagement.” _ Taeil hummed as an answer.

_ “Let’s say you fell in love with me at first sight—“  _ Kun requested.

_ “Hell no! Why not you fall in love with me instead? Wait did that make sense?” _ Taeil mumbled at the end. 

_ “Okay then,”  _ Kun laughed, before continuing. _ “I’m in love with you at first sight.” _

Taeil actually clapped, _ “Congrats Qian, you know how to get along” _

  
  


_ “How long have we been together then?”  _ Kun asks.

  
  


_ “I think 6 years is sweet. Let’s go with that.”  _

  
  


_ “Okay, they’ll probably ask if we want kids or not—“ _

  
  


_ “Absolutely want kids, a hundred percent, chef’s kiss, but not now.” _

  
  


_ “Glad we agree on that, Moon Taeil.” _

  
  


_ “You’re not that much of an asshole than you seem, Qian.” _

  
  


_ “Likewise, although you still need to take back that middle finger from earlier.” _

  
  


Taeil laughs. _ “Not that yet, I’m afraid.”  _

  
  


_ “Oh. We also need those couple-y nicknames.”  _

  
  


_ “Ugh. Gag. Well, I leave this one to you. My brain is fried.” _

  
  


_ “Childhood nicknames?” _

  
  


_ “Eh, sure. I’m Dal.” _

  
  


_ “Dandan.” _

  
  


_ “Well, Dandan. It’s 3AM and we have that meeting with the company at 10AM, Bye.”  _ Taeil leaves, not needing a reply because damn, he’s mentally and physically tired.

  
  


He takes his place next to Donghyuck and sleeps. 

———-

  
  


It’s 8:29AM when he wakes up. By that time, Hyuck already left for his and Mark’s schedule. Taeil groggily got up and cooked something. He stared at nothing while chomping down on his egg sandwich. Soon, He bathed, singing along to a random tune. He chose carefully, he chose a black sweater and white pants and converse shoes. Once deciding to just go with it, he called his manager to pick him up and went inside the car.

  
  


———- 

  
  


Once he got there, he saw Kun sitting at the side, waiting. He nodded as a greeting, not knowing where their friendship stands. Kun nodded too, and moved a little to give Taeil space to sit. And he did, the only thing is the awkwardly long space between the two. 

  
  


They got called in the meeting room, shivering from the cold inside. Their managers had a paper in hand and offered them to sit down together. Taeil thinks,  _ ‘This is going to be a long day.’ _

  
  


———

They were headed to Dispatch for an Interview. Right now, it’s been 2 days since they got their schedules and it’s been hectic. As usual, everyone wants to get to know the trending couple. 

  
  


He asked his actor friend, Sicheng, What tips he might have for acting. And Sicheng looked at him, and answered  _ “Try to convince yourself that you live the role.”  _ without a second thought. It’s been two days, and Taeil’s actually getting pretty good at all of this acting. Kun’s not far behind. 

  
  


Taeil leaned his head on Kun’s shoulder, pretending to be asleep. He can feel Kun running his hand through his hair and thinks, yeah sure he can live in the moment. 

——-

  
  


Taeil’s pretty flustered right now, scratch when he said Kun’s not far behind, because Kun’s WAY ahead of him. Right after he scratched Taeil’s hair, he HELD his hand when they got out of the car AND whispered in Taeil’s ear if he was uncomfortable or cold. Taeil thinks,  _ ‘A.’  _

——-

Kun did NOT just do that. No. NOooOoo. Kun— Kun just— Kun… wrapped his hand - SUBTLY - around Taeil while they were laughing. THE CAMERAS WERE OFF. NO. AAAAAA. Taeil screamed inside his head. He gay panicked so hard in the car when their Managers picked them up seperately. 

  
  


Taeil was speechless. There was no one around and they were reading some of the fan’s comments, and Kun, Kun just did that. His manager looked at him from the mirror.  _ “Penny for your thoughts?” _ He asked, yet Taeil didn’t hear. His mouth still agape. 

——-

  
  


_ “AND HE JUST! HE!” _ Taeil shouted, in call with Donghyuck. _ “HE WHAT?!”  _ Donghyuck shouted back with the same energy, clearly entertained with the story.  _ “He wrapped his hand around my waist.” _ He placed his phone away, and from there, Hyuck’s squeal can still be heard.  _ “I told you! 10k enemies to lovers slowburn fake dating fanfic!”  _ Donghyuck said, the bed rustling heard from his side. 

  
  


——- 

They were at an award show at the moment, both of them sat down on a table. It started to rain. Both of them were slightly exposed to the rain. Taeil shivered, fiddling with his fingers to hide the cold. Kun nudged him. The older looked at him dumbfounded as he made a motion with his hand. _ “Come closer, Dal.” _ Kun said a little louder. Taeil just went along with it. And like a reflex, Kun placed his hand on Taeil’s waist. That caused an uproar from fans that were watching. 

  
  


Taeil looked up for a moment to look at Kun. The look on his eyes was soft, like, like something Taeil could not place his finger on. Is it strange if Taeil wanted this to continue? If he wanted things to be like this all the time? 

  
  


——- 

  
  


Kun walked Taeil back to his Manager, draping his jacket over the older. Both of them walked in complete silence, not exactly awkward, but not exactly comfortable either. It stayed like that until they reached Taeil’s car. Taeil mumbled a small thanks to Kun. Looking up at Kun and having a realisation.  _ “Blonde looks good on you.” _ He brushed Kun’s blonde hair, styling it to part in the middle. Kun closed his eyes and let Taeil do his thing, grinning a little when it tickles. 

  
  


_ “There.”  _ Taeil said, patting his head. Kun opened his SNOW app. He wanted to laugh, but Taeil looked so proud that he just let it be. Kun snapped a selfie with a proud Taeil before Taeil entered the car. Waving the last time before the car sped off. 

  
  


_ “I know that you’re acting, but that was really good.” _ The manager gaped. Taeil thought before speaking.  _ “To be honest on my part, I don’t even think it’s acting anymore.”  _ Taeil mumbled and the manager let out a genuine gasp, not expecting Taeil to admit to it. 

_ “The line between love and hate is getting blurrier.” _ He recites from his comeback song. The manager, still shocked, laughs lightly.  _ “Your song is finally happening.”  _ And maybe it is.

  
  


——-

  
  


Taeil sneezed for the millionth time. He had fallen sick after having been rained on yesterday. He also had been sluggish all day, and hot, and he felt like decaying. Donghyuck would’ve overreacted if he knew Taeil had fallen ill, but he didn’t tell Donghyuck. So no one was there. And his manager had “things” to take care of. And Kun’s— well, Taeil didn’t even know why he considered Kun, but he had a solo activity to attend to. 

  
  


Suddenly, the lock clicked and Taeil was scared for his life for a solid 10 seconds, until Kun walked in his frame of vision. He was relieved and confused for a moment. _ “Why are you here?”  _ He asks. Kun sighs. “ _ Have you eaten?”  _ Taeil shook his head, he barely had any energy to defend himself when Kun came in, much less eat. 

  
  


Kun walks out of the room, and Taeil thought that would be the end. But noooo. He’s back, and with a bowl and a spoon!  _ “Do you think you could eat by yourself?” _ Oh. Taeil realized. Kun brought food? for him? … Um. 

  
  


Taeil tried to sit up, but ultimately, he came to the conclusion that he can’t. He looked at Kun with pleading eyes, and the younger laughed at his antics. Kun hooked his hand under both of his armpits and sat him up. As soon as he removed it, Taeil shot him a grateful smile.  _ “Can you feed yourself?” _ Kun asked again, and Taeil shook his head. 

  
  


Kun took a spoonful and lifted it up to Taeil.  _ “Say aah.”  _ The younger said, making an airplane motion. Taeil shook his head and played along. 

  
  


——-

Here’s the thing. The whole situation has died down, No one’s talking about them anymore, No one’s suspecting it’s fake, etc. etc. Taeil just felt the need to drop off coffee at Kun’s studio. It’s mainly thanks for staying with him when he had a cold. Kun even slept uncomfortably on the sofa with just a pillow and a blanket. Talk about dedication. 

He was going up, when he overhears something. 

_ “...you feel about Taeil?”  _ Someone, who sounds eerily like Sicheng’s boyfriend, Lucas, asks someone. 

_ “He’s annoying. Reckless. Stubborn. He’s weighing me, us, down. He’s so carefree that it’s majorly frustrating.”  _ The voice, Kun, says. Taeil freezes. His ears were ringing. Maybe, Kun was a great actor. He was so amazing that even he convinced Taeil that maybe they were civil, maybe they were going to be something more. That all came crashing down, didn’t it?

  
  


He left the coffee to the reception, telling her that.  _ “He might’ve been in the middle of recording. I didn’t want to bother.”  _ And smiled politely when she took his autograph. 

  
  


——-

_ “NO! HE DID NOT?!” _ Another outburst from Hyuck, emphasizing the “not”.  _ “But…”  _ He took a moment to collect himself. _ “But he did. He sounded so serious too.” _ Taeil mumbled, He honestly didn’t expect he’d be this heart broken, but here he is. Heartbroken. With someone he’d hated at the start too. Talk about cliché.

_ “How about the coffee? Did you drop it? Throw it? Oh! Oh! Did you throw it at his face?” _ Hyuck asked, planning whatever evil shit he wants to do to Kun if he sees him.  _ “I… asked the front desk to give it to him.” _ He hears Hyuck groan from the other line. _ “That’s— I’m— I’m actually so angry right now you don’t even KNOW.”  _ He can feel him fuming and stomping his feet. That almost makes Taeil feel better until he hears Mark from the other side, calling Hyuck sunshine that he’s reminded that he’s so single. 

  
  


——-

  
  


A week has passed and Taeil’s either attending a solo schedule or cooped up in his house, moping or writing songs that SM won’t let him produce. 

  
  


A ding from his phone alarms him, as he looks at his phone from writing. He’s now looking weirdly at the device. Kun released a new song. 

  
  


“Let me Love U” Arranged by: KUN, Produced by: KUN, Written by: KUN

  
  


He promoted it too on Instagram, Tagging Taeil’s instagram account. As well as Twitter. Probably for publicity, he isn’t— he doesn’t mean it. But for good measures, Taeil listens to it. By that, he means color coded lyrics that have korean translation. 

  
  


And for publicity, he reminds himself, he posts the photo he took of Kun while holding his hand. With the caption “I’m so thankful for you.” 

——-

  
  


A few moments later, Kun texts him. He doesn’t reply, or read it, or even pay attention to it. After a few dings, he gets a call. It’s from his manager. 

“Where are you?” his manager asks.

“why?”

“kun is asking where you’ve been you dont read his texts”

“i don’t particularly feel like answering him.”

  
  


“did you get into a fight?”

“well, would you look at the time. it’s time to feed my goldfish.” 

  
  


he puts his phone down and continues writing. the bell rings and he ignores it. kun, probably. 

  
  


After the millionth bell, Kun speaks up.  _ “You know, I know where you hid your spare key. It’s either that or you let me in.”  _ Taeil grumbled at him and opened the door, scowling. 

  
  


_ “What happened to “I’m so thankful for you”?” _ Kun pouted playfully at him. Taeil looked at him, emotionless. Then, Kun noticed something wrong.  _ “Hey, what happened? Do I need to fight someone? Who made our Dal hyung sad?” _ He asked, sitting next to Taeil and leaning towards him very gently. 

  
  


What truly shocks Kun is when Taeil speaks up, very shakily and almost tearing up. _ “Why are you here? Aren’t I annoying. Reckless. Stubborn. weighing you down. so carefree that it’s majorly frustrating?” _ He says standing up, he breaks. Sobbing quietly as he gives Kun one last look. 

  
  


He walks away, or at least tries to. Kun pulls him into his arms as he laughs. He laughs a lot, burying his face in Taeil's neck. He’s still shaking from laughter. He must be heartless to be breaking Taeil’s heart to this extent. _ “You heard that?”  _ He says, a light tone with his words. 

  
  


Let’s flashback to Kun’s perspective.

  
  


_ “ What do you feel about Taeil?”  _ Sicheng’s boyfriend, Lucas, asks Kun while they’re thinking of a confession song to Taeil.

_ “He’s annoying. Reckless. Stubborn. He’s weighing me, us, down. He’s so carefree that it’s majorly frustrating.”  _ Kun starts. Lucas looks at him weirdly. _ “Okay….? Uh— then— like I guess write on that?”  _ Kun laughed at him before continuing.  _ “That would’ve been what 2016 me said. But I don’t want to focus on how we started badly, I want to focus on how we’ll go forward together.”  _ Kun finished saying that and Lucas looked at him in awe.  _ “You know, I wish I could be like you…”  _

  
  


——-

_ “Don’t play with me, Kun. Let me go.” _ Taeil cries more. Kun smiles, rubbing his back. _ “I mean every single thing I tell you. Please don’t cry anymore.” _ Kun rubs his back some more as Taeil cries harder, hiccuping. 

_ “Don’t let go of this line please.” _ Kun recites from Taeil’s song. _ “I’m holding on to the hope that the line between love and hate gets switched up for you too.”  _ Kun mumbles in his ear as he smiles.

  
  


Taeil stops crying as he keeps facing away from Kun. And just, Kun. Kun looks at him with so much love that he doesn’t need to look to know that Kun looks at him like that. 

  
  


Maybe the line between love and hate becoming blurry is a good thing. For Taeil and Kun.

  
  
  



End file.
